conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Anglia
|other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = |alt_map = |map_caption = |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Lansbury |latd= | latm= | latNS = |longd= |longm= |longEW = |largest_city = New Manchester |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = city |official_languages = , |regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = 78.9% white 11.64% asian 6.28% black 3.18% other |ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |demonym = Anglian |government_type = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Governor-General |leader_name2 = Sir Kevin Johnston |leader_title3 = Prime Minister |leader_name3 = Eirwyn Powell |leader_title4 = Chief Justice |leader_name4 = Thomas Hargrove |sovereignty_type = Established from the |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = British Atlantic Territory Act 1875 |established_date1 = 6 March 1875 |established_event2 = Assent |established_date2 = 11 December 1931 |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = 83 |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 222889.197 |area_sq_mi = 86058 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 2.99% |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |currency = Anglian dollar |currency_code = NAD |time_zone = New Anglia/Azores |utc_offset = -1 |time_zone_DST = |date_format = dd mm yyyy |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = 0 |drives_on = right |cctld = .an |aircraft_code = |vehicle_reg = |calling_code = +1 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} New Anglia, officially known as the Dominion of New Anglia, is an island country in the . The country geographically comprises two main landmasses, the main island of New Anglia, the smaller island of Saint Michael to the south, and several smaller islands. New Anglia is located roughly 200 kilometers southwest of the and 2,050 kilometers southeast of . New Anglia has a widely varied topography, ranging from the steep mountain peaks in the north to wide, rolling lowlands in the south. The islands of New Anglia are not believed to been inhabited because of their remote location, until their discovery by European powers beginning in the 15th century. Originally settled by the Portuguese, who discovered the islands in 1427, the islands changed hands between the Portuguese and Spanish until eventually coming under the control of the after the defeat of the Spanish Armada during the . In 1875, the three British provinces occupying the isles, New Anglia, Cymru Newed, and Somerland, became the self-governing Dominion of New Anglia, pursuant to the British Atlantic Territory Act of 1875. Full independence was granted to New Anglia, along with , , and by the Statute of Westminster, 1931. Since federating, New Anglia has maintained a liberal constitutional monarchy, with a largely centralized governance structure and regional and local powers delegated to regional assemblies and local authorities. National legislative authority is vested in a bicameral , with executive power resting with the prime minister, currently Eirwyn Davies, and the cabinet. is the current head of state. New Anglia's location as host to safe ports on the Atlantic Ocean led to its rise as a trade hub between Europe, Africa, and North and South America. That legacy of trading persists today through the country's robust finance and service sectors, centered on New Manchester. New Anglia is a and is considered to have a . New Anglia is a member of the and is part of several international and intergovernmental institutions and groupings including the , the (as an associate member), and the . Etymology History Settlement Pre-Islands Voyage Under the British Empire Confederation Early 20th century Modern times Geography Climate Government and politics Law Foreign relations and defense Administrative divisions Economy Energy Science and technology Transport Demographics Ethnic groups Religion Language Education and healthcare Culture See also External links Category:New Anglia